warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Out of Alignment
Summary: Aden is not having a good time. Why? Eclipses and other alignments are playing with his powers... and his head. (Open RP for the time being) Chapter 1: Noonday Eclipse Aden Taylor's phone alarm buzzed slightly on the night stand, quickly shut off by a hand extracted from the covers. The God Tiered brunet had had a most pleasant night at his boyfriend Soul Blake's house, and was mildly reluctant to leave. Slowly he sat up and smiled at his bedmate, still surprised at how heavy, both literally and figuratively, a sleeper the ample-bellied albino was even after almost a few years of dating. "Soul..." Aden began soothingly. "Soul, wake up sweetie!" "Mmm... Dun wanna..." he muttered sleepily. "Come back, I wanna cuddle!" I know love, I know..." the brunet replied, playfully giving his boyfriend's blanket-covered tummy a shake. "But we both have work today, and I'll make breakfast!" Having said the magic words, Soul groggily got up as Aden began getting dressed. Several minutes later saw the brunet frying eggs in a pan. Without warning, two pudgy arms wrapped around his torso with a soothing hum. Aden smiled and leaned into the taller's hug, reciprocating the noise. Just from touch alone, he could tell that Soul was just in his pants, leaving his torso bare. "How many you want?" "Four please?" Soul asked, a begging expression on his face. "You're such an overgrown piggy, you know that?" Aden teased. "Yeah, but I'm your piggy!" Soul replied proudly, releasing his boyfriend and plopping his big butt down in the kitchen chair as Aden finished the quartet of eggs. He set them on a plate next to a pile of bacon in front of Soul before getting his own pair of eggs and toast, sneaking peeks and smiling at the latter as he ate like he hadn't in forever. After breakfast, the pair kissed good-bye, with Soul heading to the Univille music store, and Aden driving toward Warehouse 13. On the radio came a news bulletin concerning an approaching eclipse around noon that day. "That'll be fun! Wonder if the others are up to watching it!" he commented, pulling up to the large building. The God Tier parked and strolled inside, still smiling. "Good morning everyone!" he chimed to the others in the office. "You're suspiciously chipper today." The gruff voice of Artie sounded from his usual spot in front of the monitor screen. Claudia spun around in her own chair beside him. "That's because he's spent another night at the pancake house, isn't that right Taylor?" she chided playfully. Artie put a hand up. "Please, children. I don't need any more mental scarring. I get enough in my everyday job." He got up and made his way to the Warehouse door. "I'm sure you know about the eclipse today. I need you and Claudia in here monitoring for any disturbances. Some artifacts get a bit restless around these things, and I'm going to secure them before they get any ideas about moving. Or flying. One of them causes your head to fall off and that needs to be put somewhere far away." Aden chuckled at Claudia's comment. "Pretty much!" he replied smoothly, before levitating his way into the stacks, zipping off once out of the office. Some time later, solar noon arrived, and with it, began a total eclipse. Aden, having just contained the decapitation artifact, had only just began to fly off to the office, when suddenly his powers simply cut off, dropping the God Tier to the floor without warning. "Ow!" Aden stood up, rubbing his head. "What in Oblivion?" he muttered, confused. That was not normal. Quickly, Aden jumped in place a few times, trying to fly, to no effect. "Okay, why can I not fly?" he asked himself, looking over at a random nearby artifact, the Studio 54 Disco Ball, and stretching his hand toward it. After a few moments of willing it to move with no results, Aden pulled out his Farnsworth. "Artie? How strong is the Neutralizer flow over by the Studio 54 Disco Ball?" "Its the same as its always been. We have to keep a constant, even flow. Why? Is it acting up?" Artie asked hurriedly. "No, not the Disco Ball. I was flying, when all of a sudden, I fell. Now, it seems none of my powers are working at all!" Aden answered. "That's bad. Very bad. Something messing with your powers? Maybe you should get back here, fast. Hope you're not too used to flying that you hate running." Artie responded, before hanging up. Aden rolled his eyes and jogged back to the office, panting slightly when he arrived. "I don't understand it Artie. Ever since Sburb, I've always been able to self-levitate and imitate basic telekinesis at minimum, and now, nothing!" he explained, mildly panicking at being, for the first time in several years, a pretty-much-normal human. "Hey. HEY!" Artie put his hands on Aden's shoulders to try and stabilize the increasingly frantic agent. "Calm. Down. The rest of us have managed to survive without your advantages, you'll be fine. Is your clock still ticking?" Aden paused for a second and closed his eyes in concentration. "Yeah, still going." "Then we know you're still connected to this suburban thing of yours. Likely something has just blocked the connection, like a bad Wi-fi signal. That makes sense, right?" Aden's breathing slowed a bit."Yeah, yeah I suppose it does. But what though? This has never happened before." Artie plopped into his chair in front of his computer. "I might not understand these fancy new "Tupla" things, but I know something else. Juan's powers go on the fritz when someone messes with his internal clock, right?" "Yeah, so what?" "Well your thing is space. Can you think of anything, anything at all, unusual happening in our visible space right now?" Artie asked, a hinting tone to his voice. Aden perked up. "The eclipse!" "Bingo. If I'm right, it's just messing with whatever it is that's keeping you juiced up. I'm sure once it passes you'll be back to, err...normal." Aden nodded. "Okay..." he sighed. "How about you get out of the Warehouse for awhile?" Artie suggested. "I don't want your internal panic setting off anything else." "Okay." With that, Aden walked outside, glancing at the dark sky anxiously. He walked over to the rock garden and began to meditate. After a short while, the Moon began to continue its journey across the sky, exposing the Sun. Slowly, the God Tier pointed at a boulder and gestured upward. The boulder responded by slowly ripping itself out of he ground to hover a meter above it. Aden smiled and "dropped" the stone with another gesture and a thunk. "Glad that's over..." he muttered. "I think I'm gonna home for the day." With that, Aden got in his car and drove off. Several hours later, Soul returned home. "You're home early..." the albino commented, looking over at Aden sitting on a meditation mat, staring at a glowing ball. "You okay? Is it something at the Warehouse?" "Sorta..." Aden admitted as Soul sat and wrapped his boyfriend in a hug. The brunet slowly explained what was going on. "Oh..." Soul sighed. "I'll stick by you, even if you go nuts because of it." "Thanks... now lemme get you some chicken." Chapter 2: Mercurial Confusion! TBW. Summary: Normal Mercury Retrograde is bad enough, but when you have power over space and Mercury's your ruling planet...) Over the next week after the eclipse, Aden began drawing up a list of various alignments, their dates, and potential effects. The next such event, to Aden's morbid curiosity, would be the retrograde of Mercury, his ruling planet. "This will be confusing..." he muttered aloud. "What will?" Soul asked as he wandered over and read what his love had written. "Oh... doesn't that last a few weeks or something?" "Yeah, and it starts tomorrow." "Then let Future Aden handle it!" Soul smiled. "You need cuddles." he added, tugging Aden from his chair. The God Tier couldn't help but smile and allow himself to be drawn to bed, briefly glancing at the setting sun through the window, where a certain planet twinkled innocently in his eyes before being lost in the countless other stars. High above in the celestial sphere, Sol I began to preform its loop in the sky. The next day, Aden awoke feeling strange. Shrugging it off as "not-a-morning-deity" syndrome, he kissed Soul awake before moving to make breakfast. Driving to the Warehouse, he leaned briefly on his car to shake off a mild headache. Aden cast a glare up toward the Sun as he walked inside and picked up an inventory checklist. "Mornin' Artie," he said with a faint smile. (The effects of this are simple. Aden's powers will basically begin to function in the reverse of what Aden is trying to do, at random times. For example, say Aden is flying. Under retrograde, he will plow a trench into the ground. If he's levitating an object, it will either shoot straight up, drop to the floor, or move in the opposite direction. Effects will last about three weeks) Chapter 3: Blood Moon Blitz Aden's having a bad day. Unfortunately, the lunar eclipse has no intentions of helping matters. ((moon nearly causes Aden to go Grimdark, while Soul runs to the Warehouse for help)) Chapter 4: Gemini's Boost TBW: Good news: It's Aden's birthday! But will he be able to control his powers when Castor and Pollux pay their annual visit?